Persona 4 Future: Midnight Menu
by ViXenLaDy36
Summary: Two years after the murder mystery in Inaba, and our fellow persona-users have conquered the midnight channel, the midnight stage, and finally, high school. While they've gone their separate ways, their bonds with each other are still as strong and unbreakable as ever. Now in Tokyo, a new rumor has been going around about something called 'The Midnight Menu'... Personas unite!


**Two years have gone by, and our favorite shadow-fighters from Inaba have conquered the Midnight channel, the Midnight Stage, and finally, high school. They've never forgotten their special bonds with each other, and even when they've gone their separate ways, away from Inaba, their bonds with each other and fate keep their lives still intertwined with each other.**

 **Where they've gone after high school has led them right back to each other. Our fellow protagonist Yu Narukami returned to Tokyo, but his home will always be in Inaba, with his friends. He's currently a successful lawyer who's never failed a case. He currently resides in a penthouse in one of the quiet districts in Tokyo, but still likes to go out with his coworkers from time to time when he has nothing to do. He's still single, so ladies line up!**

 **Yosuke's matured…slightly, and runs a chain of Junes around Japan. He's moved back to Tokyo to manage a Junes there, and Chie went with him, as they were dating and decided to move in together! Speaking of Chie, she keeps Yosuke in line as the role of his girlfriend, and is now a black belt in karate, so even better for her! She's still terrible at cooking, so Yosuke's the one that cooks in their household. Right now, she doesn't have a job and is basically doing what Yosuke calls** _ **'freeloading'.**_ **But, she kicks him in the chest whenever he mentions it. She's still** _ **'looking for her purpose'**_ **.**

 **Then there's Yukiko. Sweet, adorable Yukiko. She owns and runs Amagi Inn, but she's also an author, publishing stories ranging from fantasy to non-fiction. She also has a secret collection of non-published stories telling of her experiences and the rest of the crew's adventures in the shadow worlds. She's gone to Tokyo, no longer waiting for her prince to save her, to expand the Amagi Inn empire and further expose her writing.**

 **Teddy! No longer just a hollow bear suit, he's real boy! He's experienced real boy things! Like…real boy puberty! And now he's as tall as Yu! Surprising..That blond-haired blue-eyed hunk of man has been chasing girls left and right, but hasn't even gotten in a steady relationship or had a girlfriend! He went to school with Kanji, Naoto, and Rise, and at least got two years' worth of high school education. He's currently crashing with Chie and Yosuke and working as both the mascot and employee of Yosuke's Junes. He still carries around his bear suit. But whenever he shows it to girls, they always seem to run off before he can get a chance to score with them! Teddy sometimes takes trips to the midnight channel in case there's a shadow that needs fighting, or if he just needs time to de-stress.**

 **Rise Kujikawa, Idol who was currently on hiatus before she performed her come-back concert at The Love Meets Bonds with the rest of the crew. She's currently risen to the top of the charts in Japan, along with Kanamin Kitchen, and resides in multiple hotels in Tokyo, but her real home is in Inaba. She still pines after Yu, who is aware of Rise's attraction to her, but never acknowledges it. She still hopes she can win his heart some day! If she isn't performing…she frequently visits Narukami's penthouse for movie night, and patrols the midnight channel with him sometimes.**

 **Kanji! He stopped his gang ways and became an honest man, but still prone to angry or shocked outbursts and swearing. He let his blond hair dye fade and let his hair return to its original shade of black, and lost the contacts, wearing glasses all the time. He became a cop, trying to keep gangs off the streets, murders from happening, and all this with Naoto at his side, one of the best detectives in Tokyo and Inaba.**

 **Speaking of Naoto, she's overcame the gender boundaries that kept her from becoming the best at her job. But if you tease her too much about it, she'll probably have an angry outburst. Too much time of hanging out with Kanji I guess. She's started to develop feelings for Kanji, as he did in high school, but she doesn't think he feels the same anymore…maybe another woman, hmm…She's gotten her master's degree in University, and Kanji makes sure to mention that to almost everybody they meet.**

 **I'm going to add another character in, just because I can, but not right now. Oh look! What's that? The end of the chapter! Oh no…this is just the prequel, didn't ya' know! Oh well, buh-bye! Don't let the shadows bite! ;3**


End file.
